


On The Day We Fell In Love

by Bc_mtchll



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bc_mtchll/pseuds/Bc_mtchll
Summary: Just a little thing that came to mind while I was listening to 2002 by Anne-Marie.The different stages of Beca and Emily's relationshipI'm reposting all my old one shots as separate works rather than a long collection. These will only be my own works from this account. All my reposts will come with a note at the start to state these are old works which I have
Relationships: Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	On The Day We Fell In Love

Beca and Emily had a relationship that made nearly all of their friends jealous. One that you wanted to tell your kids, and even your grandkids, about.  
  
They’d been best friends for as long as they could remember. At the age where just living next door to someone meant you were in fact over qualified to be a best friend, but upon their first meeting, Emily had already decided that Beca was going to be her best friend and the other girl had no say in it really. Not that Beca was opposed, their first meeting had involved cookies and milk and she was easily bought.  
  
And from then on, the two hung out constantly. Sat together in class, spent every weekend hanging out in the treehouse Beca’s dad built her after the divorce. They were almost inseparable. It was a true friendship and Beca only really felt comfortable around her. Even at the young age of eleven, Beca struggled to be open and comfortable with people. Sure they had their wider group of friends, but she wasn’t as close to any of them like she was Emily.   
  
_I will always remember, the day you kissed my lips, light as a feather_  
_We were only eleven, but acting like grown-ups_  
  
They were still young when they had their first kiss. Eleven was still classed too young to understand the world, yet Beca felt like she had a pretty good grasp on the world. Watching your parents divorce at a young age forced you to grow up pretty fast. And watching your mom explore her new options, both male and female, meant Beca now had a new found perspective on the world. No longer confused by the fact she preferred Emily holding her hand compared with Jesse.  
  
They’d just spent the whole day with ‘The Bellas’ the nickname the girls’ gave their collective group. They were so cool obviously. And the remaining two girls were hanging out in the pillow fort they had built in Emily’s bedroom. Beca much preferred hanging out at the Junk household. Emily’s parents were so much more laid back back than her own parents. They were so uptight now they were trying to prove to each other that Beca should live with them, that they were so much better without each other.  
  
“I don’t wanna go to my mom’s tomorrow. I wanna stay here…find out what happened with Benji...” Beca sighed, staring up at the blanket ceiling they had made; feeling Emily’s fingers against hers. Emily always held her hands at moments like this. When she assumed Beca was getting upset over something, even when Emily never fully understood. The slightly older girl sighed to herself and shook her head before turning to look at Emily who was now lying and looking at her.  
  
“Benji?” Emily laughed, rolling her eyes at her best friend. “Beca, you’re silly. Really. You know Benji was only talking to me to get me away from you so Jesse could talk to you. And you just completely ignored him.” She continued, her words tumbling out between laughs. Beca was really oblivious when it came to boys. Not that Emily knew the real reason for that. Boys were not cute to Beca, but girls definitely were.   
  
“Boys suck.” She concluded, not planning on elaborating. Yet she did. “Well I mean like, they are alright, but Jesse isn’t cute. Boys aren’t cute, girls are.” The girl just shrugged, shaking her head a little to try and brush off the topic. Yeah she brought it up, but she was done talking about it now. That was a Beca trait: wants to talk about something but never fully.  
  
Emily frowned softly, her fingers wriggling between Beca’s like the did whenever one of them was upset. The younger girl having been around the other for long enough to know to let Beca open up when she wanted. It’s what led to their first ever falling out when they were six, when Emily near demanded to know why Beca was upset. The ‘fight’ had led to both of them saying they were no longer best friends only to make up a few hours later completely forgetting about the whole thing.  
  
Emily waited a while before speaking once again. “Do you ever wonder what it’s like to kiss a girl?” She was so curious about everything. Now that Beca had put the idea of finding girls cute in her head it was all she was thinking about.  
  
“A lot.” Beca confessed, her eyes locked on Emily’s. “My mom says it’s normal. So I guess I can think about it…” It was a weak explanation but she was struggling to express herself in the moment.  
  
“Do you want to try it?”  
  
“Em, what?”  
  
“You and me. Kiss.”  
  
Beca just stared at the other, her lips opening and closing for a second before Emily took charge and pressed their lips together in a short and sweet kiss, hardly feeling the gesture before it was gone.  
  
“How was it?” Emily asked, almost nervously but Beca couldn’t hold her laugh back at Emily’s smile.  
  
“Like I’d wanna do it again.”  
  
_No, it's never been better, than the summer of 2002_

  
_Fast forward to eighteen, we are more than lovers. Yeah we are all we need_  
  
Ever since everyone except Beca out grew the treehouse, the girls instead gathered at the edge of the woods behind Emily and Beca’s houses. How was everyone except her so tall now? She felt like she was having to look up at everyone, especially Stacie and Emily who literally towered over her now. How did the once tiny Emily Junk suddenly grow like a tree. A tree Beca was determined to climb. Or rather had climbed before and hoped to keep climbing.  
  
It was the last day of summer, before the girls all went the separate ways for college. But they’d all promised to come back together for at least a week during summer in their home town - vowing to never lose contact with each other. They were all best friends, sure some closer than others but it didn’t mean any less in terms of friendship.   
  
The girls had gathered at their usual spot, Beca and Emily sat perched on their usual branch - Beca’s back pressed against the trunk of the tree as she watched Emily, the taller girl picking at the bark of the branch.  
  
“You’ll ruin your nails, babe. You just got them done.” Beca reminded. Her lips twisted up into a sad smile, watching the wheels turning in Emily’s head as she got lost in her own mind. “What you thinking about, talk to me?”  
  
While they were hanging out as a group, the girls tend to split up into their smaller groups naturally. Especially since they were just hanging out to kill time before they went to Bumper’s for the party of the summer. Beca wasn’t a big party goer, until she got there of course. Then Emily and Chloe were forced to look after her. Since this was going to be one of their last nights together before Emily left for college, Beca should definitely not get in a state.  
  
“It’s embarrassing, Beca.”  
  
“I think you’ll find I’ll be the judge of that.”  
  
“I leave for college in two weeks, Bec.”  
  
“That’s two weeks after. Still fourteen days.”  
  
“It’s half way across the country for three months before I can see you again.” Emily reminded, knowing Beca was being passive so she didn’t have to think about it. It was hard on both of them. Emily was leaving and Beca was stuck still trying to figure out how to move her dream forward. Applying for internships at any record label she could, never hearing back. It was disheartening, especially when Emily was getting acceptance letters from every college she applied too.  
  
“You know it won’t be three months. I’m getting money from that job I got for summer, I won’t be spending it when you’re gone so I can just spend it coming to see you.” Beca shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She just didn’t want to think about Emily moving away, potentially moving on from her. She surprised herself when she voiced that concern with Chloe, and hated herself for it when Chloe just laughed at her for even suggesting that.  
  
“You’re not going to be in that job. You’re gonna be off in like LA or New York. When are you going to have time to fly out and see me?”  
  
“You’re being paranoid, Em. And plus, LA is where I wanna be. It’s where you’re gonna be.” Beca laughed, nearly falling off the branch as she leaned forward to kiss Emily’s cheek. “If anyone’s got to be worried it’s me. You’re off having the time of your life and meeting new people and…who’s got time for me?” She sighed, hating to now dump her own insecurities on the other - especially when Emily was already voicing her own.  
  
“Forget I said anything.” Beca continued, shaking her head a little. “We’re gonna spend the best two weeks together, and I’ll be on the first flight out to see you that I can be, alright?” She concluded, making her statement final with a soft kiss to the other’s lips. “I love you, Emily Junk. You being off at college isn’t gonna change that.” She laughed, not prepared for the playful push from her girlfriend that sent her off the branch and crashing to the forest floor - large gasps coming from the girls; except Amy who was currently finding the whole thing hysterical.  
  
“Even my girlfriend doesn’t like me.” Beca winced, her ankle giving way beneath her as she tried to get to her feet, grateful Chloe was there to catch her while Emily clambered down from the tree. “Maybe I won’t be flying out to see you cause I’ll be dead!” Beca huffed, angry as she felt herself being scoped up into Emily’s arms.  
  
“I’m gonna drive her to the hospital.” Emily murmured, almost in a panic - scared she’s seriously hurt her girlfriend. The younger girl got the best grip she could, looping Beca’s arms around her neck as her own arm slipped under her legs and the other round her back. “Beca, I’m so sorry, oh my God.” She murmured as she she walked away from the others.  
  
“If you never see me again you all know she killed me!” Beca called to them before nesting into Emily’s chest. “I love you anyway. Don’t change at college.”  
  
Even in the awkward hold, and in the current situation, it was moments like this where Beca was reminded why she fell in love with Emily. With all her compassion and care. She knew in that moment they’d make it through the long distance, wherever the two ended up.  
  
_When we're holding each other, I'm taken back to 2002_

  
“Crazy being back here right?” Beca chuckled, her fingers locked with Emily’s as they walked the streets of their old hometown. They hardly ever went back now, they would tend to fly their parents out to see them instead of coming back. It was easier. They weren’t tied to this place anymore. They had made a new life for themselves out in New York after Emily had graduated.  
  
“Still feels the same. Little seven year old Beca and Emily running around the front yard.” Emily laughed, standing outside her old house. Her parents had long since moved - the swing hanging from the tree in the front yard long gone. “That’s where you fell and bust your lip, remember?” Emily hummed, pointing at the still loose slab on the sidewalk.  
  
“I remember...” Beca murmured, her free hand absently touching her lip before tugging Emily’s hand. “C’mon. We have more places to see.” Beca reminded, starting to feel anxious. They’d been together officially for six years, and Beca knew this was the right time. Her free hand fell into her jacket pocket, fingering the ring box that was in there.  
  
Emily had dropped hints many times that she wanted to get married, and Beca sort of imagined herself getting engaged at the good old age of sixty, not twenty-two. But she would put her own objections aside to make her girlfriend happy.  
  
“Since when were you in a rush down memory lane. I usually have to force you to do things like this.” Emily hummed, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. What was the other planning?  
  
“I’m not. And you are sorta are forcing me. It was your idea to come back here.” Beca laughed, pressing her lips together. “Remember the woods behind our houses?” She hummed, stopping in her tracks to press their lips in a sweet kiss. “Remember when you pushed me out that tree?” Beca hummed, knowing Emily still felt guilty about that whole thing.  
  
“Will you just come with me?”  
Emily sighed, rolling her fondly at her girlfriend. She loved her huffy attitude. “Fine, we’ll go to the woods.” She chuckled, letting the smaller girl drag her. “We used to have such good times here. With the Bellas.” Both girl’s laughed at the group name. Beca still thought they were embarrassing.  
  
Dancing on the hood in the middle of the woods, of an old Mustang, where we sang, songs with all our childhoods friends  
  
“The Bellas. All we did was sit in trees to sing and make fun of each other.”  
  
“We sang all your ridiculous mash-ups.” Emily teased, laughing at how defensive Beca suddenly turned.  
  
“They were good for being like twelve, alright?!”  
  
“Calm it, babe. You’ve always been good at what you do. I especially loved your early 2000’s mash ups.”  
  
“You’re just saying that so I stop being mad.” Beca hummed, letting go of Emily’s hand as she approached ‘their’ tree. She pressed the sole of her foot against the trunk before taking a step back to give herself a running start to begin climbing. “Coming up, Junk?” She groaned, pulling herself up onto the branch they would always sit on - it no longer felt as high as it used too.  
  
“Really, Bec? Climbing trees? How old do you think we are?” She teased, managing to climb the tree with much more grace than her girlfriend.  
  
“How do you do that? Climb trees so effortlessly?” She questioned, using her hand to balance herself as she settled, looking out onto the over grown trees. “That’s where you almost got attacked by that ‘cute’ squirrel.” Beca laughed, pointing to the little burrow on the opposite tree.  
  
“That was about as funny as when I pushed you out this tree.”  
  
Beca laughed at the thought. Sure she was pissed off in the moment but looking back it was hilarious, and just another moment in their story. The two girls sat in peaceful silence before Emily started to hum - a tune that was a frequent feature in their childhoods; Beca’s mash up of all their favourite songs.  
  
“Oops I got 99 problems singing bye, bye, bye. Hold up, if you wanna go and take a ride with me. Better hit me, baby, one more time…” Beca sang along, her whole proposal plan out of her mind as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the box. She couldn’t even remember what she had planned to say. Instead she opened the box, trying to turn herself without unsteadying herself.  
  
“We sat on this branch the day we fell in love, singing at the top of both out lungs and well I hope that now this can be the branch where we promise never to not love each other.” Beca hummed, chewing her lip almost nervously, “And well, I guess where I’m taking this is…Emily, will you… y’know? Marry me?” She asked, holding the simplistic diamond ring out for the other.  
  
Beca squealed as strong arms flew around her; lips crashing together in a rushed passionate kiss. This wasn’t what she expected yet it was so Emily - how had she expected her girlfriend to answer with just words. The two girls were so lost in each other that neither realised they had started to lean back and suddenly Beca was transported back to being eighteen and sent tumbling out the tree - only this time Emily followed; the two girls in hysterics as they landed on the forest floor.  
  
“Can I take that as a yes, Em?”  
  
“It’s a yes indeed, Becs.” She hummed, confirming her answer with another passionate kiss; the box laying between the two of them on the ground.  
  
_On the day we fell in love._


End file.
